


Sanctuary

by AUVERSJEON



Category: Carats, SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Concert, Filipino, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUVERSJEON/pseuds/AUVERSJEON
Summary: “Lahat nalang ba ng sagot mo sakin lyrics nila? Baka pangalan mo lyrics din” Sabi ni Seungkwan pero tumahimik si Wonwoo. “Corny ka dun” Inamin ni Wonwoo sa kaklase.“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”-"Minsan lang nagsamaSa ferris wheel tabi kitaSalamat na rin extended version pa"
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's me bonita. gusto ko lang i-satisfy wonboo and silent sanctuary needs ko kaya sinulat ko 'to at the spur of the moment na walang outline HAHA

_Kailan ka pa dito? Saan ka ba galing? Ano ang pangalan mo? Gusto ko malaman ang mga bagay, lahat papakinggan ko_

_Kailan ka pa dito? Saan ka ba galing?_

_Ano ang pangalan mo? At baka sakaling magtagpo, baka sakali..._

“Ano pangalan mo?” Tanong ni Seungkwan sa estudyanteng nakaupo sa dulo ng silid-aralan, at nagbabasa ng isang makapal na libro na hindi lang man inisip ni Seungkwan tignan at baka sumakit ang ulo sa binabasa.

“Hindi mo na kailangan malaman” Sungit na sagot ng estudyante na nagbabasa ng libro. “Ang sungit naman neto, tinatanong ko lang pangalan eh” Isip ni Seungkwan pero ito’y nagpaunmanhin at umalis narin.

 _Ano ang pangalan mo? At baka sakaling magtagpo, baka sakali_.

Tumingin ulit si Seungkwan sa lalaki at napangiti. _Tignan natin kung makukuha ko pangalan mo pagkatapos ng sem na ‘to._

_-_

_Wag madismaya, sugal ang buhay_

_Kasama ‘yan sa paglalakbay_

_Matututo ka ba kung ‘di nagkamali_

_Alam mo ang sagot, diba hindi_

“Ano pangalan mo?” Tanong ulit ni Seungkwan sa sumunod na araw, mas lumakas ang loob ng binata para makuha ang pangalan ng kaniyang kaklase na misteryoso. Sabi ko naman sa sarili ko na gusto ko makuha pangalan mo, makukuha ko talaga.

Inangat ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang ulo at tumingin sa lalaking nasa harap niya at tinatanong ang pangalan niya. “Ganito ka ba talaga ka-persistent? Nagbabasa ako.” Sabi ni Wonwoo, nakasimangot nanaman si Seungkwan sa nakuhang sagot niya.

_Wag madismaya, sugal ang buhay. Kasama ‘yan sa paglalakbay._

“Pangalan lang eh, hindi pa mabigay.” Bulong ni Seungkwan at umalis na itong nagtatampo at pumunta sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Ano? Nagawa mo nang kunin pangalan niya?” Tanong ni Seokmin nung dumating siya at umupong nakanguso si Seungkwan at umiling sa tanong ni Seokmin. Tumawa nalang ang mga nakakatanda niyang kaibigan at umupo na sa mga kani-kanilang mga upuan.

_-_

_Balang araw, balang araw_

_Bubukas muli ang pinto_

_Balang araw, balang araw_

“Kung binabalak mo kunin ang pangalan ko, wag mo na sayangin oras mo” Agad na sabi ni Wonwoo nung siya ay lapitan ulit ni Seungkwan sa kaniyang la mesa. Hindi pa nga ako nakakalapit, sinagot na agad tanong ko.

“Hindi ikaw nilalapitan ko. Feeler mo naman” Sabi ni Seungkwan. Okay, nagsinungaling ako sa part na ‘yon pero hindi niya naman mahahalataan, ayaw tanggalin yung mata sa libro eh. Pangalawang beses na inangat ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang ulo para tignan si Seungkwan mula sa binabasa niyang libro.

“Eh bakit ka nandiyan?” Tanong ni Wonwoo at nakita si Seungkwan sa may bintana at ‘tinitignan’ ang mga puno sa labas.

“Hindi ba pwedeng tignan yung mga puno? Di mo pagmamay-ari ‘tong parte ng classroom” Sinungitan din ni Seungkwan si Wonwoo at natawa naman si Wonwoo sa sinabi. Nakita ni Seungkwan ang ngiti ni Wonwoo habang bumalik ang pokus sa kaniyang libro. First time ah.

“Sige, enjoy mo yung mga puno diyan” Sabi ni Wonwoo at bumalik ang atensyon niya sa libro na kaniyang binabasa.

_Balang araw, balang araw. Bubukas muli ang pinto._

_-_

_Malayo na siya_

_Mahirap yan sa una_

_Ngunit hindi ibig sabihin_

_Sa inyo'y the end na_

“Hi!” Sabi ni Soonyoung kay Wonwoo pero hindi lang man ito tinignan. Naawa si Seungkwan sa kaibigan pero mas nainis siya sa pa-misteryosong lalaki na hindi lang man namamansin sa mga kaniyang kaklase.

“Huwag mo na nga pansinin yan, Soons. Sinasayang mo lang oras mo. Pati ako, natry ko narin” Sabi ni Seungkwan habang kinokonsuwelo ang kaibigan.

_Kapag talaga nakuha ko pangalan mo, humanda ka sakin._

“Tangina!” Sigaw ni Seungkwan sa silid-aralan at napatingin ang mga kaklase niya dito. Pati si Wonwoo at napaangat ulit ang ulo sa narinig pero muling bumalik sa libro na binabasa. Agad na umupo si Seungkwan sa kaniyang upuan.

“Seungkwan, ang ingay mo. Pasalamat ka walang prof.” Sabi ni Jihoon sa kaibigan pero hindi umalis ang ngiti ni Seungkwan sa kaniyang mukha.

“May concert ang Silent Sanctuary this weekend eh” Umirap ang mga kaibigan. Die hard fan daw kasi si Seungkwan ng Silent Sanctuary, kaya pala napamura nang malakas.

“Attend ka?” Tanong ni Soonyoung, at tumango si Seungkwan habang tinitignan ang nabiling ticket online. Napatingin si Seokmin sa may balikat ni Seungkwan at natawa. “Syempre attend yan, nakabili na nga ng ticket eh” Sabi ni Seokmin habang tinuro ang kaniyang mahiwagang Samsung.

“Speed ah” Sabi ni Joshua at natawa nalang ang mga kaibigan. Bago pa man tignan ni Seungkwan ang kaniyang phone, ay napaangat siya nung nakita niya si Wonwoo lumabas ng silid-aralan.

“Pa-mysterious talaga yun. Tignan mo, mag-ccut bigla ng klase. Bakit mo ba pinipilit alamin pangaln niyan?” Tanong ni Jeonghan kay Seungkwan at ngumiti lang ito.

“Cute pa naman sana. Bagay kayo, Seungkwan.” Sabi ni Soonyoung at umirap lang si Seungkwan sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

_Malayo na siya. Mahirap yan sa una._

_-_

_Kung hindi man tayo hanggang dulo_

_Wag mong kalimutan. Nandito lang ako_

_Laging umaalalay_

_Hindi ako lalayo_

“Ang susunod na kanta ay para sa mga taong hindi humihingi ng kapalit. Patuloy parin nagmamahal at magmamahal hanggang dulo. This is ‘Kundiman’.” Sabi ni Sarkie at sumigaw ang mga nanonood. Sumigaw si Seungkwan at natuwa nang sobra dahil paborito niya ang kantang ito.

“ _Hayaan na muna natin. Ang daloy ng tadhana._ ” Kanta ng katabi ni Seungkwan, at biglang napatingin ito sa katabi at laking gulat niya.

Si Wonwoo.

“Stalker ka ba? Ginagawa mo dito?” Iritang sabi ni Seungkwan at tumingin lamang si Wonwoo sa entablado habang kumakanta si Sarkie.

“Favorite ko Silent Sanc. Nung narinig ko may concert sila, bumili narin ako ng ticket kaya umalis ako agad. Laking pasalamat ko rin siguro sa Diyos na malakas boses mo” Pabirong sabi ni Wonwoo at umirap lang si Seungkwan.

“Ano? Pati ba naman dito, pa-mysterious ka” Tanong ni Seungkwan habang tinitignan ang mga paborito, kumakanta na ng Pasensya ka na.

“ _Pasensya ka na at di ko narin madama…_ ” Birong sabi ni Wonwoo at napatawa nalang din sa corny na joke ni Wonwoo.

“Lahat nalang ba ng sagot mo sakin lyrics nila? Baka pangalan mo lyrics din” Sabi ni Seungkwan pero tumahimik si Wonwoo. “Corny ka dun” Inamin ni Wonwoo sa kaklase.

“Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.”

_-_

_Minsan lang nagsama_

_Sa ferris wheel tabi kita_

_Salamat na rin extended version pa_

“Saan mo nanaman ako kinakaladkad?” Tanong ni Wonwoo habang hinihila siya ni Seungkwan sa gilid pagkatapos ng concert ng Silent Sanctuary.

“Ano sinabi mo kanina?” Mabilis na tinanong ni Seungkwan, at natawa si Wonwoo at nilagay ang mga kamay sa bulsa.

“Sinabi ko na pangalan ko kanina, di ko na uulitin noh” Pang-asar na sinabi ni Wonwoo at nainis na si Seungkwan.

“Sa tingin mo ba maririnig ko yon? Ang lakas kasi ng boses ni Sarkie eh” Oo, sinisi niya si Sarkie dahil lang hindi niya narinig yung pagsabi ni Wonwoo sa kaniyang pangalan.

“Samahan mo ko, sasabihin ko pangalan ko sayo” Ngayon, hinawakan naman ni Wonwoo ang kamay ni Seungkwan at umalis para puntahan ang ferris wheel na laging pinupuntahan ni Wonwoo kapag siya’y malungkot. Pero hindi siya malungkot ngayon, masaya siya pero hindi niya alam kung bakit.

“Seryoso ka ba? Kinaladkad mo ko para lang mag ferris wheel tayo?” Tanong ni Seungkwan na para bang hindi siya makapaniwala pero gustong gusto na niya talaga mag-ferris wheel.

“Masaya. Nawawala mga iniisip ko pag andito ako” Inamin ni Wonwoo at napatingin si Seungkwan dito.

May nararamdaman din pala ito. Nakarating na sila sa pinaka-tuktok. Masaya si Seungkwan na nakapag-ferris wheel din siya pero laking takot niya sa sobrang taas neto. Tumingin siya sa baba at pinikit agad ang mata at biglang hinawakan ang kamay ni Wonwoo sa gilid.

“Akala ko ba gusto mo yung ferris wheel?” Tanong ni Wonwoo, at tumango si Seungkwan pero hindi makapagsalita.

“Eh bakit hawak hawak mo kamay ko?” Tanong ni Wonwoo, at hingipitan pa ang hawak ni Seungkwan sa kamay neto.

“Ang taas eh putangina. Akala ko hindi mataas” Sigaw ni Seungkwan, at ngumiti si Wonwoo sa kanya. Hinigpitan din ni Wonwoo ang hawak neto at kinantahan nalang ni Wonwoo si Seungkwan ng isang Silent Sanctuary na kanta na paborito niya bago pa siya tumango ng college, Ikaw Lamang.

“ _Di ko maintindihan ang nilalaman ng puso tuwing magkahawak ang ating kamay…_ ” Binuksan na ni Seungkwan ang kanyang mga mata at tinitigan si Wonwoo habang kumakanta siya. “ _…pinapanalangin lagi tayong magkasama, hinihiling bawat oras kapiling ka._ ”

“Ang ganda pala ng boses mo” Sabi ni Seungkwan at nakalimutan na niya ang takot kahit nasa tuktok parin sila ng ferris wheel.

“Kasing ganda ba ng mga bituin ngayon?” Matatawa na sana si Seungkwan ngunit tumingin siya sa kalangitan at natuwa sa kumikinang na bituin. Tumingin si Wonwoo sa katabi at napangiti ito dahil masaya si Seungkwan sa tabi niya.

“ _Ikaw yung kasing ganda ng bituin ngayon._ ” Isip ni Wonwoo, habang tinitignan ang lalaking katabi niyang ngumingiti sa mga bituin.

_Minsan lang nagsama. Sa ferris wheel tabi kita._

_-_

_Heto ako at walang kamalay-malay_

_Nakalutang ba tayo?_

_Nakalutang sa mundo_

Pumasok na si Wonwoo sa silid-aralan at nakita agad ang mata ni Seungkwan. Binaba ang kaniyang ulo at dumiretso sa puwesto para magbasa ng libro pero hindi matanggal si Seungkwan sa kanyang isip.

 _Tangina, Wons. Ano bang ginagawa mo?_ Isip ni Wonwoo. Gusto na niyang kumawala. Gusto nalang niya lumutang sa dagat ng pasipiko. Sabi ko naman sayo hindi mo siya pwedeng magustuhan, mag-dadalawang buwan na rin. Dalawang buwan na tinatanggihan ni Wonwoo ang kanyang nararamdaman para kay Seungkwan. Laking gulat neto na lapitan siya, kaya naging ganun ang trato niya sakanya dahil ayaw niyang bumalik ang nararamdaman niya na akala niyang nawala na.

Pero wala eh, andito parin.

Nakita na niyang lumalapit si Seungkwan sa la mesa neto, agad niyang nilabas ang kaniyang libro para ‘magbasa’ — kung makakapag-pokus siya sa binabasa.

“Wonwoo?” Tanong ni Seungkwan, at walang magawa si Wonwoo kundi tignan si Seungkwan. Pangatlong beses na niyang inangatan ng ulo sa pagbabasa para lang kay Seungkwan. Ang mga kaibigan ni Seungkwan ay nakatingin sa dalawang nag-uusap nang masinsinan. Nagtataka si Seokmin sa mga galaw ni Wonwoo at napansin ni Jeonghan ito.

“Hoy, inaanalyze mo nanaman yan. Ano ba meron?” Tanong ni Jeonghan, at tinitignan parin ng mabuti ni Seokmin galaw ni Wonwoo.

“Soons, kapag bumalik si Seungkwan dito, puntahan mo si Wonwoo. Kausapin mo lang.” Sabi ni Seokmin at nagtataka na ang mga kaibigan.

“Gago ka ba? Hindi nga namamansin yan. It really hurts.” Birong sabi ni Soonyoung pero pinilit siya ni Soonyoung at hindi naman makatanggi si Soonyoung sa pilit ni Seokmin. Nakabalik narin si Seungkwan, at agad naman na umalis si Soonyoung. Hindi alam ni Soonyoung kung bakit siya kinakabahan, pero ginawa niya parin ang nais na ipagawa sakanya ni Seokmin.

“Hi! Soonyoung pala. Magtatapos narin kasi yung sem, hindi ka parin nagpapakilala halos lahat sa amin dito” Sabi ni Soonyoung. Hindi inalis ni Wonwoo ang

“Nice to meet you, Soonyoung. Gusto ko pa sana makipag-usap pero nagbabasa ako.” Sabi ni Wonwoo at hindi lang man inangat ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang ulo. Umalis din naman agad si Soonyoung at bumalik sa mga kaibigan.

“Ano sabi?” Tanong ni Jihoon at para banag di makapagsalita si Soonyoung nung bumalik siya sa mga kaibigan. “At least ngayon, pinansin na ako pero ang lamig eh” Kinalibutan si Soonyoung sa mga nangyari.

“Paano mo nagagawa, Kwan?” Biglang tanong ni Seokmin at nagtaka si Seungkwan sa tanong ng kuya.

“Ang alin?” Walang ideya si Seungkwan sa sinasabi ni Seokmin pero may nararamdaman siya na tungkol ito kay Wonwoo.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Paano mo nagagawang kunin atensyon niya?” Ngayon, nagtataka na ang buong tropa. Si Seungkwan? Kabado bente sa tanong.

“Oo nga. Napansin ko rin yun. Lagi niyang inaangat yung ulo niya at napupunta pokus niya sayo kapag magkausap kayo.” Sabi ni Joshua at para bang na-connect na ni Soonyoung yung mga pangyayari.

“Nung kausap ko siya, pero hindi lang man niya ako tinignan. Kapag ikaw, hindi lang man siya nag-hesitate.” Sabi ni Soonyoung. Tahimik lang si Seungkwan sa upuan niya.

“Nakuha mo na ba pangalan niya? Magtatapos na ang sem ah.” Tanong ni Jeonghan, at hindi alam ano sasagutin ni Seungkwan sa tanong niya. Oo, at hindi niyo alam na nagkita pa kami sa concert ng Silent Sanc.

“Ano nga pala nangyari sa concert ng Silent Sanctuary last weekend?”

“Magaling si Sarkie? Idol ko yun eh.”

“Bakit hindi ka nagsasalita, Kwan?”

“May nangyari ba nung weekend?”

“Alis muna ako.” Mabilisang sabi ni Seungkwan at nagulat sa dami ng tanong ng mga kaibigan. Nagulat ang magkaka-kaibigan nung umalis bigla si Seungkwan. Hindi nag-ccut si Seungkwan ng classes niya, unang beses palang ito. Laking gulat ng marami nang sundan ito ni Wonwoo palabas.

_Heto ako at walang kamalay-malay. Nakalutang ba tayo?_

_-_

_Ano ba ang dahilan at nakuha mong lumisan?_

_Di ko alam ang nais na mangyari ng iyong isipan_

_Ano ba ang dahilan at pinili mong lumisan?_

_Lihim na paalam ano ang dahilan?_

“Seungkwan…” Bulong na tinawag ni Wonwoo si Seungkwan sa may banyo kung saan nagpahinga muna sa iisipin si Seungkwan.

“Okay ka lang ba?” Tanong ni Wonwoo. Ngayon lang ulit siguro narinig ni Seungkwan kung okay ba siya, pero kahit sino man magtanong sakanya niyan ay hindi niya naman alam ang masasagot niya.

“Marami lang ako iniisip, Wonwoo. Bumalik ka na sa klase.” Sabi ni Seungkwan, at natawa nalang si Wonwoo. Umupo siya sa sahig ng banyo, nawalan ng pakialam kung marumi ba ito o hindi habang ang pinto ay humaharang sakanilang dalawa.

“Bakit ayaw mo sabihin sakanila?” Biglang tanong ni Wonwoo. Ayan nanaman, tanong nanaman. Isip ni Seungkwan.

“Hindi naman sa ayaw ko sabihin. Ang dami lang nilang tanong na na-pressure ako sagutin isa-isa.” Totoong sabi ni Seungkwan.

“Edi wag mo sagutin. Ba’t mo tinakasan?”

“Hindi ako kagaya mo.” “Ano ba ang dahilan at pinili mong lumisan?” Kanta ni Wonwoo at napangiti bigla si Seungkwan sa pagkanta ni Wonwoo. Naalala nanaman niya ang nangyari sa ferris wheel noong gabing iyon. “Random mo.” Tawang sinabi ni Seungkwan.

“Hindi ka ba nagtataka na walang pumapasok sa CR?” Biglang tanong ulit ni Wonwoo.

“Di ko alam ang nais na mangyari ng iyong isipan” Kinanta rin naman ni Seungkwan at natawa nalang si Wonwoo. Unang beses din narinig ni Seungkwan ang tawa ni Wonwoo. Napangiti ito bigla at para bang nawala lahat ng iniisip.

Binuksan ni Seungkwan ang pinto, at nakitang si Wonwoo nakaupo sa sahig. Tinulungan ni Seungkwan na makatayo si Wonwoo at naghawak muli sila ng kamay. Hindi makakalimutan ni Seungkwan yung labot ng mga ito, at gusto nalang hawakan lagi.

_Huh? Anong iniisip mo, Kwan?_

_-_

_Hinay-hinay lang sa kape_

_Lalung-lalo na sa tanghali_

“Tara, kape” Sabi ni Wonwoo. Wala rin naman na silang magagawa at hindi na sila pumasok sa isang subject dahil late narin sila. Ika ni Wonwoo, kapag late na, huwag na pumasok.

“Hinay-hinay lang sa kape, lalong-lalo na sa tanghali” Kanta nanaman ni Seungkwan. Sino ba naman ang mag-aakala na hahantong sila sa pagkikila sa isa’t isa dahil lang sa Silent Sanctuary?

“Sabihin mo yan sa sarili mo, ikaw yung mahilig sa kape.”

“Ah, so alam mo mga ginagawa ko ah. Hindi ko kasi ramdam eh, lagi kang busy sa libro mo.”

“Hindi naman ako naka-pokus sa libro. Minsan sa’yo.” Sabi ni Wonwoo at biglang lumali ang mata ni Seungkwan. Cute.

“Akala ko tahimik ka, bigla bigla ka nang bumabanat ah.”

“And I like to keep it that way. Masaya kaya kapag walang nakakaalam kung anong ginagawa ko sa buhay. At least, wala masyadong nagtatanong…” Sabi ni Wonwoo, at nakikinig nang mabuti si Seungkwan sa bawat salita na sinasabi ni Wonwoo. “…pero thank you narin siguro at ikaw lang din ang naging interesado na malaman kahit pangalan ko lang.”

Ang reserved mo naman kasi. Gusto pa kita makilala eh.

“You’re welcome. Hindi ko hahayaang matapos yung sem nang di ko alam pangalan mo.”

“Ano gusto mo? Bilhin ko na since cinomfort mo ko kanina at ako ang dahilan kung bakit absent ka nanaman kay Sir Yoon.” Sabi ni Seungkwan, at ngumiti si Wonwoo.

“Ikaw gusto ko.” Isip ni Wonwoo. Ayan na nga ba tinatakutan ni Wonwoo — ang bumalik ang nararamdaman para kay Seungkwan.

“Iced coffee with hazelnut syrup, double cream.”

“Mahilig ka rin pala sa kape.” “Pampa-boost ng araw. Eh paano ka pa? Ang hilig sa iced americano.”

“Stalker ah.” “Sino kaya may dala ng starbucks araw-araw pag may klase?” Tawang sinabi ni Wonwoo, at ngumiti lang si Seungkwan sa sinabi ni Wonwoo.

“Ang oa mo sa araw-araw. Pampa-boost lang din naman ng araw.”

_-_

_Pag kausap ka'y sarap sa tenga_

_Ngiti mong kay ganda_

_Siguradong mami-miss kita_

“Uwi na ako, Seungkwan. Salamat sa libre.” Sabi ni Wonwoo bago pa man ito umalis at makauwi sa dorm.

“Ingat ka, Wonwoo. Oo na, alam ko na sasabihin mo, kanta nanaman ng Silent Sanctuary.” Inunahan na ni Seungkwan at ngumiti si Wonwoo. Ngiti mong kay ganda. Siguradong mami-miss kita.

“Saan ka ba umuuwi?” Tanong ni Seungkwan.

“Naka-dorm lang. Diyan lang sa may kanto.”

“Akala ko naman sobrang layo nang tinitirhan mo.”

“Bakit? Mamimiss mo ako?”

“Siraulo. Umuwi ka na nga!”

“Hahaha. Ingat ka, Seungkwan. See you tomorrow.” Sabi ni Wonwoo at para bang ayaw na niya umalis sa pwesto niya at gusto lang kausapin si Seungkwan.

“See you tomorrow, Wonwoo. Ingat ka.”

_-_

  
_Minsan 'di ko maiwasang isipin ka_

_Lalo na sa t'wing nag-iisa_

_Ano na kaya balita sayo_

_Naiisip mo rin kaya ako_

Humiga na agad si Wonwoo sa kanyang kama at napaisip sa mga ginawa ngayong araw. Hindi niya alam kung ano mararamdaman niya nung kasama niya si Seungkwan buong araw para lang mag-kape. Hindi niya maalis sa isip niya yung ngiti at mga pisngi ni Seungkwan kapag ngumigiti siya. Laking tuwa ni Wonwoo na kahit ngayong araw ay siya ang naging rason para mapasaya si Seungkwan.

Si Seungkwan ay ngiting pumasok sa kanyang kwarto. Hindi niya alam kung anong ginawa ni Wonwoo para mapangiti siya ng ganito. Biglang napatalon si Seungkwan sa saya nang malaman na niya pangalan ni Wonwoo at napalapit na siya sa misteryosong tao sa klase nila. Hindi niya alam kung anong nararamdaman niya at bakit persistent nga siya makilala yung lalaking nasa sulok ng silid-aralan lagi. Seungkwan loves a challenge, ika nga ng mga kanyang kaibigan.

Wonwoo was worth the challenge.

Ang sumunod na araw ay wala naman masyadong nangyari ngunit nagulat ang mga mag-kakaibigan nung pumasok sila sa kwarto at may nakitang kape sa la mesa ni Seungkwan. Dalawang estudyante lang naman ang nakita nilang asa silid-aralan — isa sa matitihimik na klase, at si Wonwoo.

"Parang alam ko na kung kanino galing yung pa-kape ah" Pang-asar na sinabi ni Soonyoung kay Seungkwan at pinalo ni Seungkwan ang braso ni Soonyoung.

"Aray punyeta ka. Porket mahaba hair mo, mananapak ka na diyan." Napamura si Soonyoung, at si Seungkwan ay kinilig sa nakita.

Nilapitan ni Seungkwan si Wonwoo na walang ginawa kundi magbasa ng libro niya. Ngiting nilapitan ni Seungkwan si Wonwoo, hawak-hawak ang kape sa kamay niya. Inangat nanaman ni Wonwoo ang ulo at ngumiti sa kaklase.

"Thank you." Sabi ni Seungkwan, at ngumiti si Wonwoo.

"No problem. Alam ko naman na gusto mo yung kape."

"You didn't have to go through the extra mile."

"You're worth going the extra mile. Kahit gaano pa kalayo."

"Ano ba nagagawa ng pagbabasa ng libro? Galing mo na bumanat ah."

"Kinikilig ka naman." Sabi ni Wonwoo, at natawa si Seungkwan sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. Totoong kinikilig si Seungkwan pero hindi niya ito pinakita sa lalaking nasa harap niya.

Ngumiti lang si Wonwoo at pinakinggan lang si Seungkwan na patuloy na nagpapasalamat sa pa-kape ni Wonwoo. Kinalimutan na agad ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang librong binabasa.

_Minsan 'di ko maiwasang isipin ka._ _Lalo na sa t'wing nag-iisa._

_-_

_At hihiling sa mga bituin_

_Na minsan pa sana ako'y iyong mahalin_

_Hihiling kahit dumilim_

Isang buwan na ang nakalipas, at mas napalapit ang dalawa sa isa't isa. Araw-araw na silang naguusap at mas naging komportable si Wonwoo sa kapiligiran niya kapag kasama si Seungkwan. Para bang panibagong Wonwoo ang nakita niya sa sarili at natutuwa si Seungkwan na lumabas na si Wonwoo sa kaniyang comfort zone.

"Seungkwan?" Tawag ni Wonwoo nung inaya niya ang kaklase sa rooftop ng kanilang dorm. Bigla lang naisipan ni Wonwoo na magpasama sa taong gusto niyang makasama sa mga araw na para bang gumuguho na ang mundo niya dahil sa pamilya, university, at ang kanyang kinabukasan na mukhang malabo nang mangyari.

"Hmm?" Tanong ni Seungkwan, habang may San Mig sa isang kamay habang nakatingin sa bituin.

"Anong ginagawa mo kapag hindi mo na nakikita sarili mo sa kinabukasan na pinapangarap ng iba para sa'yo?" Nagulat si Seungkwan sa lalim ng tanong ni Wonwoo.

"Then look for another future that fits me. Hindi ko naman gagawin yung mga gusto ng tao para sakin. At the end of the day, ako parin naman pipili." Natuwa si Wonwoo sa sinabi ni Seungkwan.

"Comforting to know that."

"Bakit? Hindi mo ba pinili yung course mo?"

"Napapagod na ako pero pinagpapatuloy ko parin. Nalalabuan lang ako sa kinabukasan na nakikita ko."

"Sama mo ako sa kinabukasan mo para hindi na malabo."

"Ako raw magaling bumanat"

"Hahaha. Jokes aside, I hope you get through it. Andito lang naman ako para sa'yo."

"Hiniling ko 'to sa mga bituin eh."

"Ang alin?"

"Na makasama ka. Hindi ko alam kung hanggang ngayon di mo parin pansin, pero gusto kita."

"Hiniling ko rin sa mga bituin na sabihin mo narin sakin kasi gustong gusto rin kita, Wons."

Tumahimik para sa kanilang dalawa pero ito yung tahimik na komportable para sakanilang dalawa. Buo ang puso nila sa ilalim ng mga bituin. Hinawakan ni Wonwoo ang kamay ni Seungkwan at para bang sa isang oras na lumipas, hindi na malabo para kay Wonwoo.

_Salamat, Silent Sanctuary._


End file.
